MARIO
(Nota: Esta é uma história real, e resume o que se passava em minha mente enquanto eu jogava isso, e eu não fazia ideia de que estava prestes a ser enganado da maneira que eu fui. Posso dizer que esse é, de longe, o hack mais assustador que eu joguei em toda minha vida. Se você estivesse em meu Skype, teria me ouvido falar sobre esse jogo ao vivo, mas mesmo assim, já é tarde da noite, e eu não tenho muito tempo pois preciso dormir , então isso é tudo que posso fazer nesse tempo...) Então, tudo aconteceu na noite de todas as noites. Eu estava entediado, obviamente pensando no que poderia fazer para passar o tempo, e conversando com algumas pessoas no SMW Central (um enorme fórum que reúne vários hacks do game Super Mario World). Tivemos bons momentos, e compartilhamos algumas risadas. Graças ao tédio, decidi dar uma olhada na seção "Hacks Esperando Moderação". Parece que tínhamos uma boa quantidade de jogos; 33, se eu não me engano. Os primeiros hacks que eu vi estavam ordenados por data, e era uma porcaria atrás da outra, com imagens de qualidade horrível para completar. Naturalmente mostrei esses hacks para os donos do fórum. Estávamos rindo muito do quão ruim alguns deles eram, mas então eu cheguei a um hack chamado "MARIO". Apenas isso, nada mais, nada menos. A descrição era muito estranha, como se algum hacker japonês tivesse tentado traduzir o enredo original de Super Mario World em Inglês, mas falharas horrivelmente. Mostrei isso para Kieran, e então ele começou a rir com a descrição. Dizia o seguinte: "Enquanto você faz o papel do Super Mario Encanador, verifique se sua linda Purinsesutozutouru novamente Bowser sequestrou o rei do mal. É o seu trabalho salvá-la! Este hack inclui seis níveis muito extensos." Eu simplesmente considerei isso como uma tentativa de alguém tentando agir como japonês, e liberando um hack de merda com algumas modificações, ou algo assim. Bem, isso era que eu pensava... A curiosidade foi mais forte. Decidi fazer o download do hack, não sabendo no que eu estava prestes a me meter, uma vez que a única imagem prévia do hack, era a tela de título original com nada mais, exceto pelas letras "Mario", da tela de titulo do Super Mario World. Achei um pouco estranho não haver datas nem nada disso, já que os hackers costumam colocar seus nomes e datas sobre os títulos para marcar quando o projeto fora iniciado. Então, quando abri o arquivo do hack, me deparei com 2 arquivos: Um deles se chamava 3007014, um simples arquivo no formato .txt 27 KB de tamanho, junto com o arquivo IPS, simplesmente chamado "MARIO". Por alguma estranha razão, eu queria ver o que o autor do hack tinha a dizer, mas quando abri o hack no Bloco de Notas, não havia nada, além de indistinguíveis símbolos, letras e sinais de pontuação, tipo aqueles que aparecem quando você abre um arquivo .rom usando um programa editor de textos, como o Notepad. Parecia que o autor havia simplesmente convertido seu arquivo .rom para o formato .txt, se bem que eu posso estar errado. Olhando mais atentamente, descobri que no topo do arquivo .txt, misturado com o embaralhado de letras e símbolos, havia uma única coisa lá que parecia estar em Inglês. Aqui está um trecho do que encontrei: "ÿØÿà JFIF H H ÿþ 1find me find me find me find me find me find meÿÛ C" Para ser sincero, eu não sabia o que fazer sabendo disso, e eu achava que era perda de tempo ficar procurando mensagens subliminares no meio de um arquivo todo embaralhado... Estou disposto a apostar que ninguém nunca será capaz de fazer isso fazer sentido. Porem decidi que, já que meu interesse fora crescendo constantemente, eu iria começar a procurar em minha pasta horrivelmente desorganizada de downloads por uma cópia de um jogo comum, que eu havia baixado à um bom tempo antes dos acontecimentos desta noite, e por um patcher IPS; claro que a minha escolha para o trabalho foi o programa Lunar LPS (LIPS). Em seguida, prossegui a mover o ROM e o Patcher IPS para a pasta do hack. Eu usei o patch na ROM, não sabendo o que esperar em seguida, e então rapidamente arrastei-o para o emulador ZSNES, esperando jogar o que eu achava ser uma porcaria de hack, com base na imagem prévia do jogo. Na inicialização, notei que o autor havia tido tempo de alterar o cabeçalho de seu hack. Ao invés do habitual titulo "super marioworld" que você normalmente vê no canto esquerdo quando inicia um rom no ZSNES, ele só tinha a palavra “mario”, mais uma vez. Neste ponto, ganhei um pouco de esperança, porque normalmente as pessoas que fazem hacks meia-boca geralmente nem sequer mudam o título do cabeçalho. Por um momento pensei não estar perdendo meu tempo com isso, e meu humor se iluminou um pouco com a ideia de ver o que o autor tinha a oferecer em seu pequeno hack interessante. Assim, a tela de título carregou, exatamente como seria em Super Mario World, exceto que só havia "Mario" escrito no título, como eu havia mencionado anteriormente. Outra coisa que aumentou ainda mais meu interesse, era que a coloração do “modelo” brilhante e animado do Mario parecia mais, como posso dizer... "cinzento". O que antes era violeta-vermelho agora se tornara um cinza com um pequeno tom vermelho, e eu tenho quase certeza de que suas calças também pareciam mais cinzentas do que o normal... Achei isso estranho, e me perguntei por que ele decidiu deixar o Mario com uma palheta de cores tão “chata”. Independentemente de suas intenções, eu senti que havia algo... errado. Não no sentido de que a palheta estava pior, mas de que o hack parecia vazio, como se algo tivesse acontecido. Ao pressionar start e selecionar um novo arquivo, assim como um monte de hacks do Mario que eu havia jogado no passado, apareceu uma espécie de tela de introdução que, basicamente, descrevia toda a história do jogo em um pequeno parágrafo, pequeno o suficientemente para caber em uma caixa preta. Comecei a ler, e para a maior parte, a mensagem permanecia a mesma, mas houve um detalhe essencial que deixou tudo mais interessante. Aparentemente, o principal antagonista deste hack não era Bowser, assim como em todos os outros. Ao invés disso, era o... Mario? A mensagem dizia exatamente isto (traduzido): "Bem-vindo! Essa é a Terra dos Dinossauros. Nesta estranha terra descobrimos que a princesa Toadstool fora raptada novamente! Parece que Mario está por trás disso mais uma vez!" “Mas que...? Essa não era a mensagem original de Super Mario World", disse a mim mesmo. Normalmente eu nem pensaria nisso, vendo como, em meus quase 2 anos na SMWCentral, já joguei incontáveis hacks e me deparei com muitas mensagens de introdução diferentes, mas por alguma razão esta realmente mexeu comigo. Neste ponto, eu definitivamente sabia que havia algo estranho com este hack. Ao deixar a música de introdução tocar, apertei o botão Start em meu joypad para finalmente chegar ao mapa e começar minha jornada por este jogo desconhecido. Ao entrar no mapa principal, tudo parecia normal. Mesmos caminhos e fases antigas, mesma musica original, só os nomes das fases eram diferentes. Ao invés de "Yoshi’s House", como era de costume, agora se chamava simplesmente "Yoshi"; a parte da “House" havia sumido. Comecei a perder a esperança do hack, pois parecia que o autor não havia mudado quase nada da versão original. Eu esperava ver algo novo, algo chocante. Bem, infelizmente para mim, meu desejo fora realizado, como você verá quando continuar lendo. Decidi entrar na fase somente por curiosidade. Quando entrei, a casa inteira do fundo havia sumido. Não havia mais fumaça, não havia mais fogo, não haviam mais passarinhos, nada. Tudo o que restava era a caixa de mensagem. Ao abri-la, a mensagem que eu esperava estar lá fora substituído com o que parecia ser um código binário. "01101110011011110111010001100101011100000110000101100100 {C}-Yoshi " Aparentemente, o código traduzia para: "bloco de notas". Neste ponto, eu estava no Skype dizendo a todos que aquele hack estava começando a me assustar, o que resultou em algumas respostas sarcásticas, mas hey, eu já esperava isso. De qualquer forma, após isto, meu nível de interesse pelo hack disparou, e junto com ela minha paranóia... Rapaz, que surpresa divertida eu estava para ter. Em seguida, decidi ir para a esquerda. Ao chegar na fase antes conhecida como “Yoshi Island 1", ela fora nomeada agora como "never come back (nunca mais volte aqui)". Agora eu achava que as coisas iriam resultar em uma armadilha mortal, assim como no famoso hack “Kaizo Mario”, porque geralmente as fases são nomeadas assim, para garantir que o jogador não vá pra lá. Para minha surpresa, não foi exatamente dessa forma, porém, depois do que passei, eu gostaria que fosse. Ao entrar na fase, fui cumprimentado pelo som absurdamente alto do veículo voador de Bowser, que pode ser ouvido logo antes da última batalha do jogo. Claro que, como meus fones de ouvido estavam moderadamente alto, aquele barulho me fez pular da cadeira, o que provavelmente não teria acontecido se eu já não estivesse sido tão nervoso antes disso. Decidi neste momento que seria melhor abaixar o volume de meus fones de ouvido, para não ter mais surpresas desagradáveis como essa. Quando entrei no nível, com exceção da música, tudo parecia ser a mesma coisa, exceto pelo fato de que o pequeno Koopa que desliza na primeira borda não estava mais lá, nem mesmo o Bill Banzai. A moeda do dragão ainda estava lá, no entanto, por alguma razão, eu não conseguia coletá-la, ou melhor, nenhuma das moedas de dragão do jogo. O autor teve a certeza de fazer isso. Também notei que havia um bloco marrom já usado, perto do local onde o Banzai Bill normalmente aparece. Eu só pude supor que esta era uma revisita a fase depois que eu havia a terminado, assim como ouvi falar em algumas histórias assustadoras meia-boca relacionadas a outros jogos do Mario. Agora eu queria saber por que as coisas estavam daquele jeito, o que me fez pensar na mensagem de introdução do hack: Mario havia feito alguma coisa à Terra dos Dinossauros? Tudo isso era do ponto de vista de Bowser? Rapidamente rejeitei a última opção, porque parecia meio estúpida demais. Aquilo me deixou pensando que Mario, em algum ponto no tempo na história do autor, causou alguma coisa... Mas o quê? O que Mario havia feito? Minha mente não fazia mais nada além de deixar os pensamentos correrem neste momento. No entanto, rapidamente tirei isso tudo da cabeça e continuei a me aventurar no nível, só para descobrir que todos os blocos já haviam sido basicamente atingidos basicamente; todas as moedas foram coletadas (exceto pelas Moedas de Dragão, aquelas ainda estavam lá e ainda eram impossível de serem obtidas), não havia inimigos, e eu já não podia mais descer em canos. "Que tipo de besteira que eu estou jogando aqui?", fiquei pensando comigo mesmo. Neste ponto, me senti desconfortável. Decidi continuar me aventurando. Eventualmente me deparei com outra caixa de mensagem, que eu não estava surpreso que ainda estava na fase. No idiota que sou, pulei e bati na caixa. Ao atingi-la, fui recebido com a familiar caixa preta mais uma vez. A mensagem fora obviamente editada, como já esperava. Ela dizia o seguinte (traduzida): "-PONTO DE DICAS – Eu te odeio” Agora tive a impressão de que as coisas estavam começando a ficar na “vibe” de que o autor era um indivíduo doentio e esquisito, e eu tinha certeza absoluta de que Mario definitivamente havia feito alguma coisa. Neste ponto eu estava basicamente correndo para chegar ao fim da fase, até me deparar com outra caixa de mensagem, no entanto, esta era apenas uma caixa em branco com o titulo "-PONTO DE DICAS-" escrito no topo, e nada mais. Rapidamente ignorei-a e dirigi ao final da fase, na esperança de sair de uma vez daquele inferno. Ao chegar próximo ao fim, encontrei uma Flor de Fogo no bloco superior, na parte onde haviam quatro blocos um do lado do outro, só que desta vez só havia o bloco mais alto. Era impossível para mim chegar lá pelos meios normais, então eu só continuei seguindo em frente, como um cego curioso faria. Então, eu finalmente cheguei ao fim, e como sempre, o caminho para chegar ao Palácio do Interruptor Amarelo foi liberado. Decidi seguir por este caminho, e descobri quando entrei no mapa principal de fora, todas as montanhas e decorações, exceto pelos fantasmas que sobrevoam as Casas dos Fantasmas haviam sumido. Nada mudou dentro do Palácio do interruptor Amarelo, exceto pela mensagem do final: Tudo o que aconteceu foi que “SWITCH-PALACE” foi alterado para “MARIO-WORLD”. De qualquer forma, justo quando pensei ter terminado essa abominação chamada de hack, descobri que a fase “Yoshi’s Island 2” também fora editada. Maravilha... Ao chegar na Yoshi’s Island 2, vi que ela havia sido renomeada para “YOSHI’S HOUSE”, o nome original da fase onde você começa o jogo. Resolvi entrar e descobri que a palheta de cores da fase também havia sido mudada, junto com o fundo. Eles pareciam ter sido alterados para a mesma palheta da Yoshi’s Island 3, você sabe, com tudo esverdeado e tal, exceto que a cor do fundo fora escurecida para uma cor marrom meio podre, e que a vegetação no solo não estava mais presente . Dando alguns passos, me deparei com uma trilha de Koopas, aquela que inúmeros jogadores jogam um casco para ganhar uma vida extra. Ignorei-os e segui para ver se a fase havia sido mais alterada. Finalmente me deparei com o "?" que prende o Yoshi, e com isso, pulei no bloco para liberá-lo. Após fazê-lo, recebi esta mensagem: "Hooray! Obrigado por me salvar. Meu nome é Yoshi. Em meu caminho para resgatar os meus amigos, Mario me prendeu neste ovo." Neste momento, pensei em todos os cenários possíveis: Mario atacando a Terra dos Dinosauros, destruindo as plantações, causando danos horríveis e irreversíveis, enfim, tudo. O autor havia me fisgado com seu pequeno jogo doentio, e como qualquer outro idiota, eu mordi a isca e ainda voltava para conseguir mais... Em algum lugar não muito longe do bloco do Yoshi, eu encontrei outra caixa de mensagem, no mesmo lugar em que me lembro de estar no jogo original, porém, se eu aprendi alguma coisa jogando isso, foi que as caixas de mensagens não guardavam coisas boas para mim. Isso me fez hesitar em bater nele, mas eu acabei fazendo-o de qualquer maneira. Eu queria saber mais. A mensagem que eu recebi foi a seguinte: "mas, há algo que eu possa fazer para você mudar de ideia?" Que porra era essa? O que diabos isso queria dizer? Mudar de ideia? Sobre o que eu mudaria de ideia? Isto se tratava sobre todas as coisas que Mario havia feito, e sobre como as pessoas estavam tentando convencê-lo a parar? Yoshi estava falando comigo através das caixas de mensagens? Ou era sobre mim? Parecia que o hack estava tentando se comunicar comigo através das caixas de mensagens. Bem, de qualquer forma, se aquilo se tratava sobre o que Mario havia feito, ou sobre minha decisão de continuar, decidi continuar a jogar, apesar dos sinais evidentes de que eu deveria ter parado a um bom tempo. Enquanto progredia, descobri que eu estava certo: toda a vegetação havia sumido, e nada fora deixado na fase, excepto por alguns inimigos, como os Jogadores de Futebol e as Marmotas; até mesmo os canos haviam sumido. Me deparei com outra caixa de mensagem. Como todas as outras vezes, decidi atingi-lo. Fui recebido com outra mensagem enigmática... "-PONTO DE DICAS-'' Esta é a maneira egoísta para ir embora" A maneira egoísta para ir embora? Que diabos... O hack estava me chamando de egoísta por continuar a jogá-lo apesar das advertências? Neste ponto, eu estava assustado a ponto de estar tremendo um pouco, um misto de expectativa, o medo, e o fato de que meu quarto estava terrivelmente frio naquela noite. Fechei a caixa de mensagem e mais uma vez segui em frente. A área com os marmotas parecia não ter mudado, mas o fundo com as nuvens felizes também haviam desaparecido, como pude ver quando escalei o cipó. Isso fez com que eu me sentisse triste, para dizer o mínimo, não tão assustado quanto deprimido... é um sentimento que eu não consigo explicar muito bem. A partir deste ponto, era basicamente apenas um enorme caminho de terra até o final da fase. Eu continuei rapidamente, queria dar o fora de lá o mais rápido possível, já que havia passado tempo demais olhando ao redor. Então, eu e Yoshi (eu ainda estava montado nele) finalmente abrimos o caminho para a próxima fase. Ela também fora alterada. O que antes era Yoshi’s Island 3 agora se tornara "Yoshi’s Island 7". O hack Memories of Super Bobido World imediatamente veio em minha mente, já que ele tinha esse mesmo sistema de pular vários números de fases, o que o fazia parecer ainda mais ridículo, mas neste momento eu não havia achado nada bem-humorado, devido ao senso comum e razões óbvias explicadas anteriormente. Entrei no nível sem hesitar. Quando entrei, fui recebido por um fundo preto sólido, e um piso azul e cinza. O lugar parecia congelado... Sem vida e estéril. Não havia nada na fase, exceto pelo poste de checkpoint. Apenas um trecho de terra clara com mais nada em volta. Rapidamente perdi meu interesse e terminei a fase, apesar desta parecer ser a fase mais solitária e assustadora do jogo, pelo menos até agora, já que as coisas se tornariam piores em breve. Com a fase terminada, um novo caminho se abriu: “Yoshi’s Island 4” se tornara apenas "leave now (saia agora)". Agora eu hesitei sobre querer parar de jogar, mas meu interesse ainda era mais forte. Neste ponto, SMWCentral não era mais nada alem de minhas postagens constantes sobre as descobertas e mensagens do hack, para que outros pudessem experimentar o que eu estava experimentando. O canal, infelizmente, estava estranhamente inativo; parecia que ninguém realmente se importava, ou não estavam por perto. Eu me sentia sozinho... Mas prossegui para a próxima fase. Na maior parte, tudo parecia o mesmo, tirando o fato de que agora não havia mais água para me impedir de cair em buracos sem usar Yoshi como um sacrifício. O nível também estava vazio de inimigos. Sempre que eu chegava num buraco que parecia muito longe para eu pular por cima, descobri que eu poderia andar no ar, assim me livrando da necessidade de utilizar Yoshi como um sacrifício. Era evidente que o hack queria que eu o deixasse comigo, pelo menos até agora. Fui capaz de chegar ao cano que geralmente me leva para a saída da fase. Entrei e vi que a sala estava exatamente normal, tudo no mesmo lugar e nada editado... ou foi o que pensei. A caixa de mensagem, mais uma vez, quebrou o clima daquele breve momento de alívio que eu tive ao entrar pelo cano. Nesse ponto, eu estava questionando se eu deveria continuar para ver como tudo aquilo terminava, ou sair naquele momento enquanto eu ainda tinha um pouco de senso comum sobrando. A caixa de mensagem era meio indistinguível, e eu sinceramente não consegui entender o que queria dizer: ''"Você conseguirá se cortar a no final. Se você coletar você pode." Por um momento tentei descobrir o significado daquela mensagem, mas, eventualmente, desisti e terminei o nível. Imaginei que a caixa não valia muito a pena. Com o nível terminado, o caminho para o castelo do primeiro mundo foi liberado, agora renomeado de "#1 Iggy’s Castle" para "#1 GO BACK (#1 VOLTE)". Com certeza, me senti muito bem-vindo ali... Ignorando completamente o nome da fase, já que estava decidido a terminar de vez com tudo aquilo para sempre, segui em frente. O que parecia ser a introdução normal da entrada de de um castelo foi deixada especialmente assustadora, dado o fato de que eu tive que me separar do Yoshi. Eu senti pela primeira vez que eu estava realmente abandonando-o, e aquilo definitivamente não era bom. A sala interior do castelo parecia estranha; havia um tom de lava esverdeada escura no teto, e havia postes que pareciam pilares. Além de que, ao lado de cada pilar, havia uma quantidade bem alta de caixas de mensagem, quanto mais eu avançava, mais a quantidade aumentava. A sala era basicamente um grande corredor sem inimigos ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Toda caixa de mensagem que eu acertava me davam ou uma mensagem em branco com a assinatura do Yoshi, no fundo, ou a mensagem que dizia o seguinte: "Você não acha que já causou problemas o suficiente?" Outra mensagem enigmática, embora neste ponto já não me surpreendera tanto quanto das primeiras vezes. Novamente, os pensamentos em minha cabeça começaram a circular. Queria saber exatamente o que Mario havia feito, por que ele estava ali, e porque tudo e todos queriam que ele desaparecesse para sempre. Eu estava me sentindo mais deprimido do que com medo neste momento, para ser sincero, e eu não tinha ideia do que esperar em seguida. Eu continuei andando no longo corredor, verificando caixas de mensagens que não continham nada, exceto pelas mesmas 2 mensagens repetidas. É como se eles estivessem me dizendo para parar de jogar, ou algo assim. Obviamente, eu os ignorei e continuei andando. Finalmente cheguei ao fim do corredor. Havia uma porta que entrei. Fui recebido por nada, mas um pequeno pedaço de terra, e naquele ponto, a tela estava me empurrando automaticamente, e assim eu pensei que aquele deveria ser o fim, que o autor queria que eu saltasse no buraco e cometesse suicídio ou algo assim, terminando assim minha jornada. Eu estava errado; a rolagem automática me empurrou pra fora da beirada, mas eu continuava andando, infelizmente. A fase não era nada além de um longo trecho de terra invisível e um outro pequeno pedaço de terra, grande o suficiente apenas para caber uma porta de chefe. A rolagem automática de repente parou, e eu me preparei para o pior. Juntei minha compostura, engoli a saliva da minha boca, e respirei fundo. Entrei. Nada além de um chefe normal, Iggy; me senti enganado de uma certa forma, no entanto. Fiquei feliz de pensar que tudo aquilo finalmente iria acabar. Derrotei Iggy somente com 2 saltos, sem esforço, que na verdade fora a vez que eu o derrotei mais rapidamente. Depois que ele caiu na lava, a mensagem de congratulação da derrota do chefe apareceu como de costume. Depois disso, fui levado para a cena do resgate do ovo e destruição do castelo, mas ao invés da mensagem de costume, me foi mostrado algo perturbador e muito diferente, como um perfil de uma cena de um crime. A mensagem foi a seguinte: "Vitima #1: Os olhos foram incapazes de serem encontrados. A vítima foi encontrada deitada em seu tapete. Causas de morte ainda são desconhecidas, impressões digitais não identificáveis foram encontradas em todo o cadáver". "Mas que merda tem de errado com esse cara?!" gritei ao ler a mensagem perturbadora. Quero dizer, era um hack, mas ainda assim! Quem era a vítima? Por que seus olhos foram arrancados, e o que poderia ter tornado essas impressões digitais encontradas em seu corpo como não identificáveis? Fora isso que Mario havia feito? É isso que o autor estava tentando me dizer? E, além disso, a garota era a Princessa Toadstool? Levei um tempo para ver se eu havia lido a mensagem corretamente, então continuei seguindo em frente, embora eu quisesse saber o que acontecera em seguida, uma vez que o mapa principal estava completamente desaparecido e não havia nenhum vestígio dele em lugar algum. Para minha surpresa, ele ainda mostrava o caminho marcado para Donut Plains, as telhas do evento ainda estavam lá, marcando o caminho para o nível solitário abaixo do mapa gigante que uma vez já fora o mundo principal. A fase ainda se chamava “Donut Plains 1”. Pensei mais uma vez que iríamos finalmente acabar com aquilo, mas quando entrei no nível, pude ver que, assim como nas vezes anteriores, eu estava mais uma vez errado. Ao entrar, vi duas caixas de mensagem. Elas diziam o que se segue: "Não tem como sair daqui" "Voe para longe" Eu achei muito estranho que ambas as caixas de mensagens se contradiziam. Uma estava me dizendo que não havia maneira de sair daquele inferno maldito, e o outro estava me dizendo que, se eu pudesse voar, eu poderia ser livre, embora eu não tenha visto nenhuma pena ou inimigos com penas para que eu pudesse pegá-la. A mensagem estava me dizendo que eu poderia me levantar e ir para o céu, ou ficar para sempre naquele inferno, correndo em desespero? Será que eu precisava de uma capa para continuar? E o que acontece depois disso? O jogo se resume a isto? Comecei a criar mais teorias em minha cabeça tentando entender as caixas de mensagens, mas sem sucesso. Eu continuei andando para a direita. Dei um salto, mas notei que estava preso naquela área; havia uma parede invisível me impedindo de sair. Quando encostei no chão, tentei passar novamente correndo para à direita, pra ver se havia alguma maneira de seguir em frente. De repente ouvi o som que toca quando você entra por um cano, e eu estava fazendo essa mesma animação, só que no chão; não havia nenhum cano na área, por isso parecia muito estranho. Fui então levado para um nível com um fundo preto, blocos de pedra de chão, e uma pequena porta. Imediatamente o jogo me deu um cogumelo para me impedir de entrar nela, então eu prossegui pra ver se há mais alguma coisa no nível. Achei que a sala não era nada, exceto por um longo trecho de blocos de concreto e portas que eram pequenas para que eu pudesse entrar por causa do cogumelo. É óbvio que o autor não queria que eu passasse por qualquer um deles, senão eu não teria recebido o cogumelo em primeiro lugar. Enquanto prosseguia, encontrei-me num beco sem saída. Como não havia nada para me olhar, eu tentei ir para a direita novamente. Funcionou: fui através da parede de tijolos. Ela agiu como um tubo, e eu a atravessei e fui em direção a escuridão. Fui então levado para uma pequena sala, com o que parecia um buraco, e uma parede. Eu pulei no buraco vendo como não havia outra opção, embora eu achasse que o fundo do poço era sólido. Tentei me abaixar em um monte de áreas até me deparar com um tubo secreto; Mario lentamente fez a animação de descer pelo cano, indo para fora da tela. Pensando que iria para a próxima fase, eu esperei, esperei, mas não havia mais nada. Apenas uma tela preta. Eu era incapaz de continuar. Não era possível se mover, pausar ou sair do nível. Não havia absolutamente nada para ser feito. Esta era a representação da morte em um videogame: uma travada. Mario havia morrido... Depois de jogar, eu acho que finalmente entendi o que estava acontecendo. Suponho que Mario estava arrependido pelas suas ações, e nisso, acabou sendo jogado em um inferno que parecia exatamente com a Terra dos Dinossauros, onde ele estava perdido em uma terra de ódio e morte, para sempre... thumb|center|451 px Eu havia terminado minha jornada, e estava muito aliviado por isso. O pesadelo terminara, e as atividades no fórum e no Skype pareciam ter voltado ao normal. Rapidamente compartilhei meu relato com o resto dos usuários do SMWCentral, e escrevi esta pequena documentação digitada aqui. Se você se sentir ousado o suficiente, você também pode testemunhar meu relato em “primeira mão”. Lembrem-se, rapazes, é apenas um hack, ele não pode machucar... Certo? Link para download do jogo/hack: http://bin.smwcentral.net/36667/MARIO%20(1).zip Arquivo .txt convertido para o formato .jpg (descoberto pelo administrador Kieren, do SMWCentral): thumb|left|274px Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Doença Mental Categoria:Morte